fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatred Magic
Hatred Magic (憎悪の魔法, lit. ''Zoo No mahō) : Hatred Magic is a type of archaic Lost Magic which was created by Azureen as a result from it's hatred towards the world. It is known to be as one of the strongest supplementary-based magic in existence. The offensive spells of Hatred Magic were said to be a reckoned force which could even match the strength of the 'superior' Curse itself. In order for one to have the Hatred Magic in their possession, they must make a pact with Azureen's spirit; something which is known as Azureen's Contract. Additionally, the person who wanted this magic must drop their current Slayer or Lost Magic in exchange for Hatred Magic, which mean, someone without a Slayer or Lost Magic will never get the taste of Hatred's power. Additionally, someone who have this magic in their possession cannot learn any other type of magic and spells except from Hatred Magic's armament list, resulting with this becoming a major drawback in mortal's arsenal. Description Hatred Magic was one of the strongest supplementary-based magic in existence. It turns the hatred feeling of it's user as a mean of combats; thus, as the hatred feelings inside the user's heart grows, the stronger the user became. This magic mainly functions to give a great boost to the caster's overall power, both physically and magically. However, if the user was affected with positive emotion, he/she will grow weaker and weaker, as stated by Azureen, those who wanted to taste the real power of Hatred must stay negative for all the time. Hence it's name "Hatred", any spells which come out from this Magic will be either Black, Dark Blue, Dark Purple or Crimson Red in color, signalling that this magic actually gave the power of negative Eternano. Other than just a bunch of overwhelming prowess, the caster of this magic can fuse their eternano with the surrounding area in order to gain more power by using outside force. Usually, this effect will causes it's user to gain only a multiple of 1.5x forces; something which is far too inferior when compared to the boost given by '''Hatred's Feeling '''of the user alone. However, this technique was known to be able to "clean up" a large area of consuming circle, usually by turning the field into a wasteland and kill of any kind of plants while turning them into a somewhat "black figure" hollow tree. Thus-- giving the caster of this magic a clearer vision and high-concentrating level. Although this "fusing" were not as strong as '''Hatred', the user can ultilize both of them at the same time;- a seemingly 'cheating' way of skills. Going out from power booster assorteds' stuff, the caster of Hatred Magic may have Kiryubi ''(lit. Sword Of Pure Annihilation) ''in their possession. This sword was formerly owned by Azureen, before "her" dead, "she" sealed back the legendary sword into the deep of Hatred Magic; saying that the sword will only appear for one more time if an inheritance of Hatred's power summon it by breaking the cursed seal temporarily. '''Kiryubi '''was regarded as the pinnacle of power in Hatred Magic's standard;- thanks to the fact that this sword is the one who produce NEARLY ALL of the offensive spells placed in the caster's arsenal. Although this sword was seem to be broken upon a major-hit damage, it merely returned to the place it is sealed for regeneration process, returning to battlefield once again if it has gathered a significiant amount of needed power. Spells Azureen's Contract Azureen's Contract is a pact which the user has to make with Azureen's spirit in order for them to gain Hatred Magic. These are the rules : *The user must drop their current Lost or Slayer Magic in exchange for Hatred. **Additionally, mage without any Lost Magic MAY NOT have this magic in their possession. *User must forget about all of their previous Magic. Also, they cannot learn any other magic or spells except from Hatred Magic's arsenal. Trivia *It's free use, I'm pretty sure about it. :P *The permission to create this article were granted by Perchan. Category:Forever And Always Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic